Yugo
| gender = Male | relatives = * Yuya Sakaki (Standard Dimension counterpart) * Yuto (Xyz Dimension counterpart) * Yuri (Fusion Dimension counterpart) | anime_deck = Speed Roid | anime_debut = | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | ja_voice = }} Yugo is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. He is the Synchro Dimensional counterpart of Yuya Sakaki, Yuto, and Yuri. He rides a Duel Runner and is notorious among members of the Resistance as the so-called "Pawn of Fusion." Design Appearance Yugo has the same face as Yuya Sakaki and Yuto. Just like the both of them, his hair is dual-colored, with yellow bangs swept to the right and blue in the back. He has light blue eyes. He wears a white jacket with red borders, along with a white jumpsuit that has red, blue, and yellow stripes that meet in the center like an arrowhead. Personality While not much of his character has been seen thus far, in his first and second appearances he is shown to be very impulsive and short tempered, especially when his name is pronounced incorrectly. Because of this, Yugo frequently got into many fights against others, including Yuto, who incorrectly stated he was a pawn of Fusion, and the Ryozanpaku School Duelists who mistook him for Yuya Sakaki. He also appears to be extremely unaware of his surroundings, as he failed to notice Yuya at all during his Duel against Yuto despite Yuya talking to him constantly throughout the Duel, and on both trips to the Standard Dimension he showed almost no awareness of where he was or how he got there. Abilities Yugo is able travel through different dimensions through "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon". Like his dimensional counterparts, Yugo possesses the ability to use Berserk Mode. Etymology His name is a pun in Japanese, as 「ユーゴ」 Yūgo sounds very similar to 「融合」 Yūgō or "Fusion". Because of this, Yugo is always offended whenever Yuto refers to him as "Pawn of Fusion", believing that Yuto kept getting his name wrong. Biography History ".]] In a destroyed Heartland City, Yugo rode his Duel Runner from the top of a building and confronted Yuto. A Duel began and Yuto brought out "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon". Yugo Summoned "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" in response, but fled when Shun Kurosaki and several other Duelists arrived. Maiami Championship Yugo arrived in the Standard Dimension, crashing into a streetlight with his Duel Runner and complaining about it. Recognizing Yuto, he quickly challenged him to a Duel, having been waiting to defeat him for a while. He showed no reaction to both Yuto and Yuya Sakaki resembling him. Yuto called Yugo a Pawn of Fusion, much to Yugo's annoyance, protesting that his name was Yugo. Dueling atop his Duel Runner, he traded blows evenly with Yuto, claiming that he would take back what was precious that Yuto had stolen from him. He brought out "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon", which had guided him both to Heartland City and the Standard Dimension, and deliberately left the required monsters for Yuto's "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" on the field so that it could be summoned next turn. Once both dragons were on their field, they eyes of their respective Duelists glowed, as if possessed. Despite the clear advantage the effect of "Synchro Dragon" had over "Xyz Dragon", Yuto was able to gain the upper hand. Yuya Sakaki managed to stop Yuto from attacking further, but couldn't snap Yugo out of it. Yugo used the effect of "Synchro Dragon" to win the Duel the next turn, and was then released from his possession, unaware of what had happened. Yugo was transported away by a bright light afterwards. Yugo later returned to the Standard Dimension after being led there by "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" during the Maiami Championship Junior Youth Battle Royale in the Arctic Zone. Seeing the frozen landscape, he wondered if he had traveled into the future, to a time when humanity was extinct. He then spotted Ryozanpaku School Duelists Ken Umesugi and Makoto Takeda, who mistook Yugo for Yuya. This angered him and he defeated them both in a Duel before attempting to question them further. Deck Yugo uses a "Speed Roid" Deck focused on Synchro Summon tactics. He primarily uses cards such as "Speed Roid Double Yoyo" and "Speed Roid Baygo Max" to swarm the field for multiple Synchro Summons. Duels References Notes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V characters